1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method relating to screen processing for generating a multilevel halftone image for forming halftone dots in accordance with an input multi-level gray scale image.
2. Description of Related Art
A known technique forms a 1200-DPI binary image by comparing each pixel of a 600-DPI multilevel image with four thresholds, and prints the image by use of a printing engine unit with a printing resolution of 1200 DPI (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-064954, for example).
However, when receiving a 600-DPI multilevel image and printing the image with an engine unit having a 600-DPI printing resolution, the same image quality cannot be achieved as when printing with a printing engine unit having a 1200-DPI printing resolution.